


小窝囊废

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 控制狂, 非强制性小黑屋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 写这篇我一直脑的是秦昊，最近又有新的张东升让我脑了，小窝囊废太可爱了
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	小窝囊废

嗜酒如命，但不抽烟，186，没有工作，性格懦弱，立场不坚定，平时被控制着，基本上处于小黑屋状态，但其实并没有被限制自由，只是自己不想出去，宿主也乐意如此，心情好时还会给他买好酒。平时会自己订外卖，平时宿主不来时家里会有点乱，衣服到处乱扔，外卖盒子堆在桌上，屋子里还有久久不开窗的味道，宿主来了后发现家里很乱，有点生气，当晚冷着脸让小窝囊废收拾了半宿，收拾完了顺毛摸着小窝囊废的头和背说：“以后我来了要把家里收拾好。”之后每次来都会给发短信，提前收拾好（自己认为的收拾好，其实只是凑合）是一个非常怂的人，有的时候会在心里骂宿主，骂他专治、死变态、控制狂之类的，但面对宿主就会很乖巧，顶多是弱弱的反驳一句，宿主一冷眼就立刻认错，被要求称宿主为宁先生，连宿主全名都不知道。作为惩罚被剃过全身的体毛（对包括那里）全裸躺在床上剃的，剃完还被摸了全身，因为过于羞耻拿胳膊挡着眼睛小声的啜泣了一会儿，然后被拽下胳膊亲吻了眼睛


End file.
